


5 and 9

by bbcsherlockian



Series: The Ficlet Meme [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-07
Updated: 2013-09-07
Packaged: 2017-12-25 21:45:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/957942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbcsherlockian/pseuds/bbcsherlockian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“5 and 9’s first date. high school au.”</p>
<p>5 - Molly Hooper<br/>9 - Irene Adler</p>
            </blockquote>





	5 and 9

The bell rang, and Molly sighed. She opened her locker and braced herself for the unavoidable river of students that was about to pour out of every classroom. Without warning, she was suddenly being brushed past and trodden on as the hallway was flooded, and she quickly grabbed her books before blindly turning into the crowd. However, before she could start to make a beeline for her English classroom, she found herself pressed back against the lockers by the one and only Irene Adler.

 

“Um.” She swallowed. Despite Molly’s rather obvious attraction to the peculiarly distant girl, Irene had never looked twice at her before.  

 

Irene’s lips brushed past Molly’s ear, eliciting a shiver. “Are you free after school today?”

 

“Yes?” She posed it as a question as her hands clutched tighter onto the books pressed to her chest, creating a thin barrier between them. Was she suggesting a date? Her strangely alert eyes flicked over Molly’s body for a second until they refocused back at her face.

 

Irene’s mouth quirked up slightly at the corners, before she stepped back into the rush of pupils and disappeared as quickly as she had arrived. Well.

 

***

 

After Molly’s last lesson, she was ambushed for the second time that day outside the front of school.

 

“Shall we get going, then?” Irene rolled her shoulders back and pressed her elbow into Molly’s side.

 

“Uh, okay.” Molly responded without having any indication of where they were heading. This would probably turn out to be a cruel joke, but she might as well play along in the meantime.

 

As it  happened, their destination was actually the little ice cream parlour on the far side of town. Irene pulled Molly’s chair out for her and then turned to sit down herself. Simultaneously, both the teenagers leaned forward across the table, as if drawn into the other’s space.

 

“I can recommend the mint,” Irene said after a minute. She bit her lip. “It’s really, very good.”

 

“What?” Molly mentally shook herself. “Oh. Yes. Right.”

 

“So,” Irene indicated to Molly’s wrist, as if labelling something obvious. “Are you a cat person, then?”

 

Before long the tension from their earlier walk had ebbed away, and they were both chatting easily. It was only when they had eaten half of their (mint) ice creams, that Molly cleared her throat and looked away slightly.

 

“Is this, er,” She licked her lips. “A date?”

 

Irene pushed her glass to the side. “Do you want it to be?”

 

“Do you?” She flushed.

 

“Yes.” Irene took another spoonful.

 

“Yes, then. I think.”

 

Irene leant forward further, and Molly mirrored her until they had closed the distance between them completely. It was chaste, gentle, and completely innocent, but Molly felt heat spark down her spine. She also felt her face confuse itself as to whether it was a distant cousin of the beetroot family.

  
Irene pulled away to murmur, “You think?”, and then brushed some stray hair behind Molly’s ear, who promptly giggled.


End file.
